The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and integrated circuits and, more specifically, to device structures for a metal-insulator-metal capacitor, as well as methods of fabricating a device structure for a metal-insulator-metal capacitor.
On-chip passive elements are commonly used in many types of integrated circuits, such as radiofrequency integrated circuits (RFICs). Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors and thin film resistors represent two types of on-chip passive elements commonly found in many types of integrated circuits, including RFICs. A two-electrode metal-insulator-metal capacitor may be formed as a stacked structure that includes upper and lower conductive plates, which operate as electrodes, and an interplate dielectric layer disposed between the upper and lower conductive plates. A thin film resistor is formed depositing and patterning a resistive material to a desired size and geometrical shape.
Improved device structures and fabrication methods are needed for a metal-insulator-metal capacitor.